With the development of the information technologies, the Virtual Reality (VR) technology is quickly spread in the fields such as video, game, picture, shopping, etc. as a computer simulation technology that enables creation and experience of the virtual world. The VR technology acquires and fuses perceptual information such as visual information, auditory information, tactile information, force information, motion information, etc. to generate a three-dimensional dynamic virtual scene and an interactive system simulation for entity behavior using computer, so that the user can be immersed into the environment.
Image information is an important component of the VR perceptual information. However, as a traditional image acquiring product, the existed ordinary camera merely acquires image information within a very limited angle range, and cannot serve as a VR image acquiring device. In recent years, some companies in the industry started researches on the panoramic camera, and several types of panoramic cameras have been launched on the market. However, the existed panoramic cameras have large volumes and should be intentionally hand-held for shooting, which is inconvenient.
A headset is a necessity in the lives of the modern young people. Whether being on the way between home and office, or in the scenes of tourism, indoor reading, etc., the young people like to wear headsets to enjoy lives while listening to the music. However, the headsets on the market have simplex functions, and usually can only play the music or answer a phone, without a function of panoramic photography, thus cannot acquire the things, persons or scenes seen by the people to fabricate the VR environment.